Forlorn Love
by Shadoah Kriegel
Summary: Hagi finds Saya years later after she had awakened, but how will he feel when she no longer remembers him? Will be Rated M due to later chapters, and due to some Miscellaneous pairings during the story I.E. Hagi/Saya/Solomon, and Diva/Amshel, among others Diva's Chevaliers - Amshel, Nathan, Carl and James Saya's Chevaliers - Hagi & Solomon, This story is different from Anime Series
1. Awakening

Saya woke up with a grumbling stomach, it was the same routine every morning. She could hear Kai and Riku talking with their father George over breakfast. Upon getting dressed and all her school things together, she went down the stairs to join her family. Saya was always the silent one in the family and it took her a while to fit into the family, Riku thought she was a weirdo when she first arrived, but the more she was around the more he accepted her. Kai felt the same, Saya was after all his sister.

She finished her breakfast and quickly said bye to her father and Riku before joining Kai on his bike as he drove to her school. He pulled up to the sidewalk as she got off the bike and took her helmet off and handing it to Kai. "Don't forget I am meeting you after school, you have an appointment with Dr. Julia Saya." She waved and ran to catch up to Kaori as she headed to her class. The first few classes were easy however Saya did not notice the man in black standing by the fence watching her as she and Kaori were training for the sports competition.

"Oooh Saya, if only you could get your butt just half an inch over the bar you would make it." Kaori said, hearing Saya's stomach grumble she pulled her upwards and towards the lunch boxes. She laughed along with Kaori as they enjoyed their lunch. When the bell rang after her last class, she waved and waited for Kai by the gates.

Kai drove up and asked Saya which way she wished to go. "The regular route or the scenic route?" Saya smiled and chose the Ocean's route. As he drove by she stared out at the water, it wasn't long before they arrived and Kai said he would wait for her. Saya found herself laying on the bed with an I.V. in her arm giving her a blood transfusion. She just thought about her upcoming competition and how she could perfect her jump.

Her thoughts focused on the door as it opened and closed revealing Julia. "How are you feeling Saya? Any dizziness? Nausea?" She asked. Saya shook her head and stated she was feeling fine. Julia pulled the I.V. out and had Saya sit up as she wrote down her notes. She got home as Kai took off, Saya went inside the house only to remember she forgot her shoes at school. She was just about to head back out when Mr. David was standing at the door as she opened it.

"Hello Mr. David." Saya said politely, upon hearing George tell her to head on out to get her shoes, Saya left after a quick last glance. She arrived at the school to find the gate locked, so she jumped over the gate and headed to the track area. She heard growling and ran into the teacher Mr. Inamine, he lead her towards the school before he was pulled upwards and mauled by an unseen creature. Saya watched as the body dropped to the ground before her, and a hideous creature came down from the tree towards her. Saya yelled and ran towards the school locking the doors behind her, The strange man in black stood in the hallway, dagger in hand. Saya was about to cry out when he threw the dagger by her and into the beast behind her, she ran into the room as he followed her.

He locked the door and stood before Saya in the back of the science room, he unwrapped his hand and sliced the palm of his disfigured hand holding the blood out to her. When she refused and ran he knew she was not fully awake yet and grabbed her just as the monster entered the room. He put some of the blood in his mouth and Saya found his lips on hers, feeding her the blood as she gave in, feeling his arms tighten and pull her closer to him. Saya's body acted on its own accord as her hand curled around his wrist, her eyes bleeding a bright red instead of the normal color.

She stood up as Kai entered the room, she held her hand out as the man in black placed a sword in it. She withdrew the sword and sliced her palm allowing the blood to trail inside the sword's track, She lunged forward and plunged the blade right into the monster's chest, it's body starting to crystallize before shattering. Saya's eyes returned to normal as she looked at the blood on her hands, passing out as she realized the blood on her. The man in black caught her and within moments he had her in one arm and the boy Kai in the other as he jumped from the school and onto the roof of another building several feet away.

'Soon' Hagi thought. Soon Saya would be awake and would remember him and from there, she would remember her purpose and who she was. He glanced down at the woman in his arms, for years, his heart only existed for her, his reason for being was only to serve Saya, he would never serve Diva. Only time will tell if she would be successful in her goal to kill Diva.

A/N: Sorry the chapter is so short, I will work on the next one and I hope to make the second one longer


	2. Memories Regained

Saya sat at her desk the following day just spacing out. Who was that man in black, why did she become aggressive when he kissed her and fed her his blood? What was she? She needed to find out more about herself and there was only one way to accomplish that goal. Kaori called out to her but she ran off and around several corners, she knew what she had to do. That night she would search for the man in black.

She waited as the sun slowly set on the horizon, it was getting later and she knew George, Riku and Kai would be going to bed soon. She would wait and slip out of the house undetected. As soon as all lights were out, Saya slipped out of her window and into the dark cover of the trees. She walked to the park and waited, she somehow knew he would be there.

Moments later, He appeared next to her in silence and kneeled before her. "Saya, What is it you wish this Hagi to do for you?" He asked while his head faced the ground in obedience and in silence. Saya took his hand and pulled him onto the bench next to her. She had so many questions and she was letting instinct guide her.

"Hagi is it? Who am I? What am I? What is my purpose here?" She asked. She met his gaze evenly and noticed his eyes held something unknown, yet familiar to her. His eyes melted into hers and before Saya knew it, she passed out and fell into his arms. Hagi looked at her closely and noticed how pale she was due to lack of eating.

He carried her to his small apartment and laid her on his couch before slicing his hand open and slowly poured the blood into her mouth, tipping her neck so the blood could flow down her throat. Hagi turned his music on, unfortunately it was a song he didn't like that much, being in America had altered his traditions a bit. The remix of the song was better than the original he had to admit. He sat by the couch and waited for Saya to wake up. The music playing softly.

 **I just can't believe you're gone**

 **Still waiting for morning to come**

 **Wanna see if the sun will rise even without you by my side**

 **When we have so much in store, tell me what is it I'm reaching for**

 **When we're through building memories I'll hold yesterday in my heart**

 **In my heart**

 **They can take tomorrow and the plans we made**

 **They can take the music that we never played**

 **All the broken dreams take everything**

 **Just take it away**

 **But they can never take yesterday**

 **They can take the future that we'll never know**

 **They can take the places that we said we would go**

 **All the broken dreams take everything**

 **Just take it away**

 **But they can never take yesterday**

Hagi thought back to her previous awakening, she was so different then, so full of anger, rage and an out of control emotion he had never seen of her. She even took his hand off, which is why he had a chiropteran hand in its place. He had been fully prepared to forfeit his life, but she fell back to sleep once she was through with the chiropterans.

 **You always used to say I should be thankful for every day**

 **Heaven knows what the future holds or at least how the story goes**

 **But I never believed them till now**

 **I know I'll see you again I'm sure, no it's not selfish to ask for more**

 **One more night one more day**

 **One more smile on your face but they can't take yesterday**

 **They can take tomorrow and the plans we made**

 **They can take the music that we never played**

 **All the broken dreams take everything**

 **Just take it away**

 **But they can never take yesterday**

 **They can take the future that we'll never know**

 **They can take the places that we said we would go**

 **All the broken dreams take everything**

 **Just take it away**

 **But they can never take yesterday**

Hagi thought back to the day he first met her, he was a small boy not even in his teens. He had been forced to be companion to Saya not knowing what to expect until he was faced with telling her his situation and was comforted in her arms the way a friend would. He swore he would stay by her side ever since no matter what the future held.

 **I thought our days would last forever**

 **But it wasn't our destiny**

 **Cause in my mind we had so much time**

 **But I was so wrong**

 **Now I can believe that I can still find the strength in the moments we made**

 **I'm looking back on yesterday**

 **They can take tomorrow and the plans we made**

 **They can take the music that we never played**

 **All the broken dreams take everything**

 **Just take it away**

 **But they can never take yesterday**

 **They can take the future that we'll never know**

 **They can take the places that we said we would go**

 **All the broken dreams take everything**

 **Just take it away**

 **But they can never take yesterday**

 **All the broken dreams take everything**

 **But they can never take yesterday**

They had been in Japan but her sleep had transferred her to America and out of Diva's reach. Not even Amshel and the others knew of her location and Hagi wanted it like that. He had been most grieved when he couldn't stop her carnage but at least innocent lives were spared, hers included. Saya woke slowly as she focused on Hagi's face.

She reached a hand up and cupped his cheek. "I know you now, we are connected Hagi in ways that no one can ever understand." Hagi took her hand and kissed the back of it before lowering it back to her side and leaving to prepare her breakfast. Solomon had been a minor associate of Hagi's for a few years in providing money and locations for Saya's safe keeping.

He stepped into the room and smiled when he saw Saya for the first time awake. "Hello Saya, how are you feeling? I am Solomon and I have been talking to Hagi for a while and we agreed that you were in need of a second chevalier. Diva has increased over the years you have slept. She now has Nathan, Carl and James in addition to Amshel. You will need extra help Saya." He stated as Hagi stood in the doorway, he knew how it worked, but he also knew that he would be forced to share Saya with another chevalier now.

Saya sat up and motioned for Solomon to kneel before her, she leaned down and gently sank her fangs into his neck and drank from him until she almost drained him. She cut her hand and let the blood pour into his mouth as Hagi held him down in preparation for his thrashing. Once Solomon's body had ceased, Hagi released him only to find Solomon sitting up. Hagi explained the process of chevalier, what it meant and his role in Saya's life.

"However, just because you are a chevalier, does not mean you will take my place Solomon so remember that you are not the top man in her life nor are you the one who has proven himself to her." Hagi stated with a slight growl. Solomon smiled, he knew Hagi was jealous and with good cause, Solomon knew he was better mannered, easier on the eyes and any woman's dream man.

Saya just took Hagi's hand and pulled him into his room as Hagi shut the door behind him. Solomon sat on the couch and opened his lap top to review his reports from his company at Goldsmith Shares. It was not connected to Cinquefleisch in any way, though most confused that.

Meanwhile…

Saya was pinned beneath Hagi's body as his hands slid along her body, their lips molded together in perfection. Her hands sliding under his shirt to grip his lower back as he ground into her gently, swallowing her moans and whimpers. Hagi ground into her harder and relished in the loud cry that was wrung from her lips. He knew Solomon would have heard it, Hagi could be laid back but when it came to Saya, he was vindictive.

Saya pushed upwards so that Hagi could remove her shirt and toss it to the side before removing her bra. He slid his mouth down her body to swirl his tongue around one of her nipples before taking it into his mouth while massaging the other between his thumb and index finger. Saya moaned softly as she shifted beneath his body. He slid further down her body and pulled her skirt off along with her panties and tossed them aside also.

He slid his hands up her legs, curling around her delicate thighs as he opened her for him. He kissed a trail up her leg before burying his face between her legs, making Saya arch upwards at the shock of pleasure that bolted through her. She ran her hands through Hagi's loose hair as his tongue played over her delicate heat as he further heightened her need. He worked her slowly with his mouth as she was brought closer and closer to her peak as he took her over that edge, leaving her panting in the intense aftermath of it.

Hagi crept back up her body and lifted her hips while sheathing himself into her welcoming body making her cry out his name in abandon. He buried his face in her neck as he thrust slow yet deep into her body. Saya curled a leg around his waist forcing him deeper within her as he sped up his thrusts, going faster. He leaned up as he made his thrusts harder, grinding her into his bed, leaving her no choice but to cling to him as he carried her through a journey so intense she almost lost control.

Saya's eyes bled red as her nails dug into his back harshly, Hagi groaned as he met her eyes with his own. He tilted his neck as Saya forced them to flip, leaving her on top. She leaned down as her hips rode her chevalier and lover hard before plunging her fangs deep into his neck. Hagi groaned in ecstasy as Saya fed from him, it never changed, no matter how hard she bit it felt amazing for him. His arms circled her as he pulled her closer while he thrust upwards into her, hitting a spot that made her falter in her movements.

Hagi's hands slid to her waist as he held her in place for his harder movements that to a human, would be Sexual abuse, but to a Chiropteran Queen like Saya, it was the way she liked it, hard enough to leave bruises. Saya pulled from his neck as she screamed softly as her body was hurtled into a release that never seemed to end and left her shaking in its occurrence. Hagi pulled her onto his chest as he rubbed her back gently, murmuring words of comfort.

Hagi slowly stood, making sure Saya was tucked into the covers tightly before leaving to get her a drink of water. He closed the door and turned to find Solomon glaring at him. "Did you need to be so loud Hagi? Really talk about your basic porn only without the viruses on a computer and without a tv and player. You could have warned me and I would have left for a while." Hagi smiled as he made his point that Saya was his and only his, not even Solomon could take that.

He returned and gave her the water as she drank it. "Hagi…..maybe we could on occasion add Solomon, you wouldn't have to touch him but since you are both my chevalier after all…." She was cut off with a curt No from Hagi. Saya knew that it would be a hard fight to get him to agree as Saya had been his for hundreds of years and he was her only chevalier. "I could take one day each week and spend time with him. If it affects you so much Hagi."

Hagi looked at her and relented as it was what his queen wished. "Whatever you wish Saya, I shall give to you. If you wish for Solomon to join us that can be allowed however I only want that ONCE a week, no more. I refuse to share you every day or more than once a week with that man, regardless if he is now your chevalier."

Saya smiled as she snuggled into him. She would tell Solomon the following day when Hagi had time to get used to the idea. For now, it was only her and her Samurai Defender and nothing else existed beyond their bed, not even Solomon.

A/N: I made it longer and with a lemon, however next few chapters there may be a Hagi/Saya/Solomon lemon, so I am giving fair warning.


	3. Saya's Heat

The following night found Saya at the club with Solomon. She was not normally a bold girl but she felt that she needed freedom from her routine and from Kai's increasing meddling. Solomon agreed to take her only if Hagi was present as he did not want to overstep boundaries, however Hagi allowed Solomon to dance with her, watching them he was regretting his decision.

Saya danced with Solomon as Hagi wondered how she learned to move that way. He watched as she slowly moved her hips while sinking to the floor as she ground her butt back into Solomon, he could just picture she was enjoying it.

 **Says he wants you**

 **Says he needs you**

 **It's real talk then why not make him wait for you**

 **If he really wants you**

 **If he really needs you**

 **Really got to have you**

 **Take your time and feel him out**

 **When he's a good boy**

 **I mean a really really good boy**

 **Why not let him lay with you**

 **That's when you give it to him good**

 **Dip it low**

 **Pick it up slow**

 **Roll it all around**

 **Poke it out like your back broke**

 **I'mma show you how to make your man say ooo**

Saya smiled as Solomon's hands wound up on her waist holding her in place for his grinding, Hagi knew why he had relented to this, it was to make Saya happy. It should be him dancing like that, not Solomon. He watched as her eyes met his and with a slow seductive smile he knew she was inviting him to join and he was helpless to resist as he made his way to the pair.

 **You getting bold**

 **He growin cold**

 **Its just the symptoms of young love**

 **Growiin old**

 **You think its time**

 **And you're thinking of leaving**

 **But give it time**

 **Its late at night**

 **He's coming home**

 **Meet him at the door with nothing on**

 **Take him by the hand**

 **Let him know its on**

 **If you understand me**

 **Y'all come on**

 **All my ladies wind it up**

 **If you know just how to move**

 **All my fellas jump behind**

 **And show her what you want to do**

 **All my ladies wind it up**

 **If you know just how to move**

 **All my fellas jump behind**

 **And show her what you want to do**

Hagi gripped her waist gently and ground into her from the front as he slowly caught on by following Solomon's movements. Saya's face grew heated between her two chevaliers as they ground into her in perfect rhythm. She gripped Hagi's arms as she ground more into him than Solomon.

 **Dip it low**

 **Pick it up slow**

 **Roll it all around**

 **Poke it out like your back broke**

 **I'mma show you how to make your man say ooo**

 **Dip it low**

 **Pick it up slow**

 **Roll it all around**

 **Poke it out like your back broke**

 **I'mma show you how to make your man say ooo**

 **Dip it low**

 **Pick it up slow**

 **Roll it all around**

 **Poke it out like your back broke**

 **I'mma show you how to make your man say ooo**

 **Dip it low**

 **Pick it up slow**

 **Roll it all around**

 **Poke it out like your back broke**

 **I'mma show you how to make your man say ooo**

As the song came to an end, Saya slowly made her way to the tables in the back where no one was there to bother them. Hagi went to get drinks as Solomon sat with Saya, upon his return he noticed Saya sat on the table and looked so needy. Hagi set the drinks down and leaned in to kiss Saya lightly, Solomon lightly traced her thigh with his fingertips. Saya moaned softly before pulling away. "Come on, lets go home where we will not be disturbed.

Solomon left with them and drove the three home, Hagi locked the door behind him as Solomon picked Saya up and carried her into the room. He placed her on the bed as Hagi crawled along her body, his own pressing her into the mattress as his hips ground into her. Solomon kissed her lightly as his fingers massaged her breast softly. Hagi shifted as he made way for Solomon to pull her shirt off while Hagi took her pants and panties off. Solomon's fingers lightly massaged Saya's clit as Hagi's tongue slid within her heat. Saya arched upwards with a cry as they played her body to their own liking.

Hagi brought her to her first release for the night as he gently licked around her heat before tracing over Solomon's fingers that played with her clit. Solomon moved his fingers as Hagi turned her so she faced him while her back faced Solomon. Solomon slowly slid into her from behind as Saya whimpered, arching against him to press closer to Hagi. He ground into her, his own arousal pressing into her clit as he felt Solomon moving within her. Saya moaned as she pulled Hagi closer to her, grinding harder into her favored chevalier as he lightly kissed her neck.

Saya's eyes bled red as she was thrown into the oblivion of her release, her fangs piercing Hagi's neck, feeding from him as he reached his own release with a groan. Solomon gasped as he gripped her waist tightly, spending himself inside her. Saya pulled back and met Hagi's eyes before lightly playing her lips over his. Saya slid on top of Hagi and slid onto his slowly hardening arousal. Hagi groaned as she tightened around him. Solomon kneeled behind her as he gently slid his fingers that had been prepared with a lubrication into Saya's second hole while he kissed the back of her neck. Saya moaned as she rode Hagi harder, Solomon moved his hand and slid within the section he had just been working into loosening.

He gripped her waist as he moved slowly, getting her used to his size, Hagi nipped at her ear knowing that Saya was driven crazy by that. Saya whimpered as she moved faster, losing herself to the Lust filling her body. Solomon moved within her harder as Hagi thrust upwards, he withdrew and when Solomon thrust into Saya, Hagi withdrew. Saya knew they were playing with her on purpose, and when she was not in a heat, she could withstand the play, but not now.

Saya's eyes bled red as she slammed Hagi's wrists to the bed while her hips rocked harder against him, Hagi's eyes bled red for a split moment at his unwillingness to be subdued, but rememberd Saya was his queen and he would give her everything, his eyes reverted back to normal as he turned his neck. Saya's face descended as her fangs softly pierced his throat once more. She had bitten just below his ear where his pleasure was heightened, Hagi groaned as his hips bucked upwards, spending within his beautiful Queen with everything he had. Solomon groaned as he felt himself growing closer. Saya pulled back and met his gaze as Hagi looked at Solomon's face. He knew he was trying to last longer than Saya and they were having a slight competition, Hagi felt he needed to help Solomon out and knew what would drive her over the edge and lose. He kissed Saya lightly before moving her head to the side to lay on his chest as he pulled Solomon down and kissed him. Saya watched their tongues dancing around the other and felt herself release into that sweet oblivion she needed so badly.

Solomon pulled back and with a few solid thrusts he spilled into Saya with a groan. He moved her to lay beside Hagi while he took the other side of her. Saya curled into Hagi while Solomon covered them with blankets. "How did you know that would speed her up Hagi?" Solomon asked with a chuckle.

"Saya may be a Chiropteran Queen but she is still a woman with a woman's fantasies. Most women fantasize of two guys kissing. Considering how she feels for us both it was so simple even a novice chiropteran could get it." Hagi said as he buried Saya's face into his chest, her easy bretahiing telling him she was asleep. Solomon pressed a kiss to her shoulder before joining the two of his companions into sleep.

A/N: NO THERE WILL NOT BE A FULL ON HAGI/SOLOMON LEMON. I DO NOT MAKE GUY ON GUY. KISSING IS ONE THING BUT IF THEY WERE TO DO THAT IT WOULD HURT SAYA, SO WITHOUT SAYA, NO HAGI/SOLOMON . I WILL TRY TO MAKE A NEW CHAPTER ASAP.


End file.
